The Nature of the Beast
by Perhenwen
Summary: Forbidden thoughts form in the mind of a young Severus Snape, as the Dark Lord shows his ability to raise the dead at a Death Eater meeting. Snape genfic. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**Author's Notes**: I wish to thank my superb beta-readers, Beulah Page, and Snarkyroxy from Perfect Imagination, for their wonderful help.

* * *

The Nature of the Beast

As he moved towards his appointed place in the circle of Death Eaters, a good distance from the space that would be filled by the ominous shape of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape found himself lacking his usual apprehension. These Death Eater meetings were becoming duller each time, and nowadays he preferred to stay emotionally detached. After all, the Dark Lord could see beyond the mask.

Around him, in the usual nondescript room of their meeting place, the area rapidly filled with masked figures, Apparating silently with the swishing of cloaks, quietly stepping into their designated places. He knew the identity of some of them, but far from all. He had been intensely curious in the beginning, a curiosity that now had waned. _They slither before him in the dirt like maggots, he thought contemptuously, anticipating the show as if it were a juicy piece of meat. Crawlers._

The room was shaded, its windows barred shut, but some light still penetrated through the cracks, illuminating specks of dust in the stale air. Suddenly, a dark presence chilled the room, and Severus started and looked towards the dark outline of Lord Voldemort, who often appeared suddenly like this, to keep his followers on their toes. "Welcome, my loyal followers." His shrill voice pierced the room like a knife. "Again we meet. Again, I bring good tidings."

"Tell us, oh exalted one," screamed a woman halfway across the circle. Severus raised an eyebrow a quarter of an inch. _Being pure-blooded doesn't seem to prevent you from howling like a bitch in heat._

As always, the Dark Lord seemed surprisingly contented by this primal display of devotion. He turned to the woman, who shuddered with delight at his attention.

"Yes my dear," he said with cold satisfaction, "you will be pleased to know I have again made some progress in the Dark Arts. But first, I wish to announce that one of our members has managed to penetrate the Ministry's highest circles and is now a close confidante of the Minister for Magic." He nodded at one of the dark shapes, which bowed in return.

"You honour me, my Lord."

"You have done well."

The Dark Lord's piercing eyes moved around the circle, and immediately, several of the Death Eaters mumbled their devoted agreement. Severus watched them wriggle with pretended solemnity, but he couldn't help fuming inwardly with envy. How had Lucius accomplished that so quickly? And why was it that he, Severus, never seemed to get anywhere with his own mission? He was dying to show them all his abilities, but instead he had to sneak around Hogsmeade day after day, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to show up and do something interesting. His job usually meant having to listen as the old man droned on and on about the weather or the Hogwarts feasts. It just wasn't fair! Was it because he was younger than the others that he deserved this treatment? Or was it because of his Muggle father? Severus quickly tried to remove all traces of his emotions as the Dark Lord briefly turned his way.

"I have great confidence that all of you shall soon follow this great example in accomplishing your own missions, each of them being equally important."

Severus took a deep breath and regained control of his emotions. He would never gain any respect if he continued to carry his heart that openly. _The Dark Lord despises the weak._

"And now, to my own significant revelation," continued the chilling voice. "I am sure you all know that I have delved deeper into the Dark Arts than anyone before me. But conquering death has so far eluded me - until recently."

A brief flick of his wand, and two Petrified young Muggle men appeared in the centre of the circle. Both of their faces were twisted with fear and their clothing was ragged. Some of the Death Eaters couldn't help moving slightly forward in anticipation, like lowly predators moving in on their prey. Severus despised their weakness of mind. No self-restraint at all! I am better than all of them!

"These young gentlemen paid my humble abode a visit yesterday morning, looking for a bit of excitement. I dare say they found it."

Several Death Eaters sniggered dutifully as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at the men.

"But now, more importantly, to my demonstration." He paused briefly. "_Avada Kedavra_." One of the Muggles went rigid, and suddenly there was a swishing sound in the air. Severus saw the brief shimmer of power as the Dark Lord raised a barrier around his victims.

"For your entertainment," the Dark Lord continued emotionlessly, "I think this one shall be kept awake."

Another sharp movement of his wand, and the Muggle was looking around with a terrified expression, first at his friend and then at the spectators. His voice was trembling as he spoke. "L-look, we m-meant no h-harm, okay. This is all a m-mistake. Whoever you p-people are, I p-promise, I..."

The Dark Lord flicked his wand yet again, and the Muggle fell silent as he watched his friend rise suddenly with rickety movements. Severus inhaled sharply - this was an unexpected turn of events - and suddenly he felt slightly nauseous. For a while the animated corpse just stood there, its back facing Severus, while its former friend edged backwards to the edge of the barrier, whispering, "No...no...no...this is not happening..."

Then, suddenly, the corpse, at the lazy indication from Lord Voldemort, started moving jerkily towards the whimpering Muggle, its arms outstretched. The man tried to move away but the Dark Lord stopped him, waving his wand with a thin smile. Then the dead Muggle was on top of its prey. Furiously, it attacked the man utilising what sounded like teeth and nails with surprising strength. The Muggle screamed, a high-pitched shriek cut short as the silent hunger of the beast ripped him apart, and the sound of crushing bones and the wet chewing of tendons filled the air. Severus tried to watch the heaving backside of the abomination and the splatter of blood and flesh around it, but his eyes were out of focus as he desperately fought to control the conflicting emotions rising within him. He had to keep his mind blank, simply had to. Surprise, or even fear, he could possible have shown his Master but this,_ this_...

At last the beast was finished, and Lord Voldemort casually removed whatever life had possessed it, letting it fall to the floor on top of the bloody mass of its former friend.

"As you see, Muggles can be of some use after all," he said detachedly. Some Death Eaters sniggered, while other stood in what appeared to be silent awe.

"We bow down before you, Master," shrieked the woman again, and at her words, all of them bowed down, mumbling praise.

_You don't lose a single opportunity to crawl, do you, Bellatrix?_ Severus thought dryly, now calming down as he forced his eyes away from the carnage, his mind still blank as he hid his forbidden feeling of disgust with all his might. The Dark Lord measured up his followers, one by one. With forced calm, Severus met his gaze evenly until the cold, empty eyes moved on, continuing around the circle, staying on some Death Eaters, passing over others. Severus exhaled very, very gently. Did the Dark Lord have a soul? Suddenly, he was not so sure.

"Soon, when the time is right, we will unleash our powers," Lord Voldemort finally said, "and all resistance will be crushed. No one will be able to stand against us. Expect another summons soon, my devoted followers."

They all bowed again, once more mumbling praise, excitement and assurances of their devotion, and he dismissed them. Suddenly, the stale air was full of small cracks and a few moments later, Severus Apparated behind the Hog's Head, stumbling slightly as he did so. Never before had he felt so discomposed, and he leaned against the rotten wall of an old shed, trying to regain his composure.

_At least he didn't see_, he thought grimly, and although he was tempted to feel elation over having bested the Dark Lord, he suppressed that foolish thought immediately. _I was lucky this time._ He closed his eyes in momentary relief as he thought of what might have happened. Everything would be all right. _Every meeting won't be like this. He will notice my devotion often enough._

But at the back of his mind, a small doubt was forming. Would he really be able to show his Lord whole-hearted dedication after this? Could he show devotion to an insane man?


End file.
